


Gay for Pay

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass is struggling lately with his role and purpose in this world.....and for the Winchesters....Although he is looking for Lucifer and randomly for cases, the Angel is again feeling as an Outsider and blaminghimself for his worthlessness when it comes to the Brothers he'd sworn to protect.It is Dean who realised something is wrong with the Angel and who suggest he should try to distract himself somehow.Which the Angel is willing to try for real......But Castiel is going his own ways while Sam has his own issues since the celestial being had expressed his feelings towardsthe winchesters.Due to Cass tendency to get into weird situations all of them will find out soon enough what the Angel was actually talking about as he thought he would die........And maybe the brother's could confirm the Angel that he really is of importance the way he is......But actually not so much Story......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Se 12 Ep 12 – after the Angel almost died and than revealed that he loved the Winchesters, all of them …………….

Gay for Pay SPN FF 04.02.2017

This is no beta so be Aware of a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Im still learning this language........ sorry....  
But helpfull comments and hints are very welcome. ^^!

______Chapter I______

Dean was restless, wandering around the bunker….  
Sam watched his brother knitting his brows.  
It was the first move out of there Angel since this celestial being had expressed his deep devotion to the Winchesters, and due to the brothers fear of the cosmic consequences they’ve become very protective and worried about there winged ally.  
While Dean started being aggressive and grumpy around Castiel, Sam became silent and caring somehow. Worshipping all that was the Angel and his connection to his brother.  
And as Cass began to herd the brothers like a protection dog, the boys revealed some strange Attitudes towards the Angel themselves. And it got worse since Cass insisted to leave again to look for Lucifer.

Cass had, thinking it would be his last moments, crossed the line of maybe knowing but not talking about there bounds at all, as he revealed his ‘feelings’.  
Now there was no easy way of denying it anymore.  
Sam knew how this would affect his overprotective brother who struggled with the balance between holding dear ones close without actually controlling there lives to keep them safe and protected.  
Cass was now, more or less, official part of the stock Dean needs to take care of. That’s what he was trained for, that’s what he was raised for.  
That’s what kept him from being able to life a surrogate live. In the years back the older Winchester had started to collect more “Warriors” then civilians to be close to.  
This way he was able to ease the burden of protecting. The wish of family and the need of watching them was always a curse for Dean, Sam knew very well from own experiences.  
Because his brother was just not able to do things half hearted or just a bit.  
He signed for live time for everyone and everything and he was assigned to protect one way or another.  
Sam was actually happy to have the Angel around. Cass could take care of himself, mostly. He was loyal in a way humans wouldn’t, couldn’t never afford to be. And to Sam’s relaxation Dean seems to be able to talk to Angels about his depths and doubts. So he was able to talk to Cass. Sam really wanted to protect his brother but being the younger one, always will be, and the first one Dean was trained to protect, Sam was limited in his options, caged to the picture Dean has imprinted in his mind. But with Cass it was different, he could see through Dean and just rip open and out wounds and thoughts Dean would try to hide.  
Sam doesn’t know if it was the Angels lack of understanding Emotions or just his curiosity. But whatever it was, it made Dean talk and starting to rely on some one.  
Rebuilding a trust the older Hunter never had when it comes to protectors.  
The Angel had changed that.  
But since Cass said what the Winchesters meant to him, Dean couldn’t avoid his imprinted protection personality anymore, especially forward the Angel.  
Because now he felt the urge of holding the Angel as close as possible like he did with his brother. Sam felt heavy for a moment. He knew very well what his staying in the business meant for his brother and even better what it meant for himself.  
They were both trapped this way, unable to move on or participate in the normal live outside of the world they were living in.  
It still was difficult to think about it but Sam had made his peace with this.  
They needed each other in one way or the other and as it was, they would probably never get separated under ‘normal’ circumstances.  
Staying close was something of an unspoken rule by now.  
But Cass, well with Cass it was different now.  
Before, the Angels little speech and the Deal break with Billy the Reaper, Dean was fine with phone calls, just to stay in touch and have a long ‘leach’ on Castiel. He just got nervous if the time between those messages or calls was getting to long. But now he needed the Angel close, to have an eye on him, to take care and to protect him.  
He needed the Angel within his reach.  
Sam chuckled at this little innuendo.  
Well, that doesn’t work well with their winged One.  
The Angle doesn’t seem to feel it like they did.  
Sam thought about his phrase……  
He’d hoped that Emotional Incident with the Angel almost dying and confessing would help Dean to get out of his Self protection and insecure behaviour.  
But on the contrary, his restless, wandering brother makes Sam nervous as well and it took a lot logical Arguments to prevent the younger one from freaking out himself.  
“DEAN! Man, get something to do …………He is fine!”  
Sam pressed out.  
The dark blond Hunter turned, looking like being ripped out of deep thoughts.  
“What?”  
“Man, you make me nervous. Cass is fine ok, he’ll call if he needs help and Crowley is with him.”  
Sam realised to late that mentioning Crowley might not make for a good argument but it seems to work. Somehow.  
“Yeah…. I know!” Dean growled as if being embarrassed for showing something in public he’d like to keep for himself.  
He looked at Sam and then suddenly he walked off somewhere else. 

The younger One just shook his head. At least he could get back, concentrating on the research. He was lately very interested in Nepheline and Angel Magic. Since the Lily Sanders Incident Sam was eager to get to know more about those things. With Lucifer on the run and an Archangel Nepheline on it’s way it wouldn’t be a loss to know more about there current enemy’s. 

However, the peace didn’t last for long. Just half an hour later Dean was back, wandering around again. Walking along the table at the library Sam was working at.  
Sam bared it 5 times before he reacts.  
“Dude!!”  
And Dean turned again.  
“What?”  
“Man you’re doing it again…….” Sam watched his brother.  
“Calm down.”  
The dark blond seemed to process for a moment.  
“I go for a ride.” He finally decided.  
“You want something?” He asked already on his way to the garage.  
“No….no im fine.” Sam almost shouted for Dean to hear him.  
He’d grabbed Babys keys, his Jacket and was gone.  
Again Sam shook his head and went back on his last translation. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean hit the gas. He was confused, agitated and restless. And he hated it.  
He was about to exceed the next speed limit as well as his phone rings, showing ‘Cass’ on the display. The hunter relaxed immediately as he got the phone and hit the speaker button.  
“Hey Buddy?!........What’s up?”  
The green eyed asked as restrained as possible. Fighting his urge to actually yell at the Angel to get his feathery ass back at the bunker or accept there assistance following Lucifer.  
It’s been years since Dean has felt this helpless and without stable ground.  
He was still used to this emotional rollercoaster but that doesn’t mean he likes it at all.  
Dean did know were it came from and he hated what this desire of control did to him.  
It took a lot of energy and strength to not get back into this old behaviour. But the dark blond struggled and he knew it, as he waited for Cass to answer. 

“We’ve found another hint about a Lucifer vessel but for the Nephelin, so far I’ve got nothing.”  
The dark deep voice said.  
“So, you didn’t told Crowley?”  
Dean asked already knowing the answer.  
They’ve talked about it while Cass was at the bunker. Castiel wasn’t sure if it would be wise to tell the King of hell about this immensely powerful creature coming to be. Either the Ex Crossroad Demon knows himself already or he will find out sooner or later but the Hunters wouldn’t be the ones telling him, they’ve decided. 

“Dean, how are you?” The deep voice asked, a gentleness within, that gets Dean every time and made him smile.  
He’d been a dick for some time now and the Dean knew that. But hearing the angel talking back and defending himself was kinda nice tho.  
Still, he was an asshole, bitching about the Angel saving him and Sam, something they had done over and over to high prices. He wasn’t in any position to complain about their Angel trying to protect them and mom.  
Dean recalls Cass questioning how he was and the dark blond couldn’t avoid smiling. Every time he hears it it calms him, grounded him no matter under what kind of circumstances the Angel asked him. It somehow created a break, a moment to breath and it was exactly what happened right now just recalling it.  
Deans smile widened.  
The Angels question had become some kind of a testing the atmosphere and was also Castiels way of asking “…we’re good?.....”  
And the dark blond likes that he admitted. Grounded rules without grey zones were always his favourites. He could handle that, as long as he doesn’t need to name things, especially emotions, he was fine. And the Angel was one of a few people who actually seems to get that. He listened, randomly, to Deans given rules and followed them to avoid discomfort of any kind. Not getting to close was one of the rules, not watching at night another, it also was creepy. And so many more, Castiel already accepted and obeyed to whenever it comes to the older Winchester. But somehow the Angel always found ways to surround some of the given boarders, Dean would never know if really for the lag of understanding or just out of own …….maybe benefit.  
Dean still smiled and Castiel starred at him in question.  
“I’m good Cass. We both are.”  
It has also become common to include Sam in any question the Angel has even though the younger one wasn’t around near by.  
Dean knew the Angel wouldn’t mind, he would appreciate it.  
“So….” Dean inhales. “You need help?”  
Cass paused as if to weight on his options which gets him an angry view from Dean since the answer was obvious now.  
“Actually yes……” Castiel finally mentioned.  
“Crowley is following some trails so I’ve done some research in general and I guess I’ve found a case and it better be in your hands.” The Angel said.  
Dean was never a fan of the idea of Castiel becoming a Hunter, by imitating the Winchesters actions on this. But the dark blond didn’t like the sadness in Cass voice and gestures, as he handed over his information, either.  
“Cass…if you’ve got some time, why don’t you join for that?” Dean lifted the papers without even having glanced over.  
“You know, get the head clear.?!” Dean offered knowing it also was to ease himself.  
Cass would be around so he could have an eye on him. Inviting the Angel on a good old hunt, meant having him close and not wandering of to who knows where and than coming back after getting into an even worse situation than they already are.  
Lately their heavenly alley was surrounded by that heavy sadness Dean still did not know where it comes from but he doesn’t like the idea of Cass being out in such a mood. A hunt might be able to get the Angel out of that head space he was operating on/in.  
Because Castiel sounding insecure and ….sad made the hunters stomach turn and not in the good way.  
For a moment the two men just stared at each other like they were used to in the old days even though Dean didn’t know what old days meant when it comes to their live, as he thought at it.  
“….I’ve got some research to do….I …..may be around….”  
“I’ll send you what else I’ve found.” Castiel stated an hung up.  
Well it was better than nothing Dean thought.

\------------------------------------------------

Since Crowley was after news about Lucifer, Castiel got some time of his own. Back with this voice in his head talking about how useless he’d became lately.  
He’d let slip the Nephelin in his care, he wasn’t able to hold back Lucifer and was back to team up with Crowley the one he worked with on his lowest times.  
He’d failed at clearing out a Vampire Case and run off and to the worst of it all, the ones he had sworn to protect, the once he loved with all of his existence, the Winchesters he wasn’t able to find them as they needed him most.  
All they’ve been through the month he couldn’t detect them, the deal with the reaper they were forced to agree to, it all was his fault for failing as a protector, for failing as an alley again. There was a time he could hear the slightest yearning of his humans, the once that started to call him part of the family as well. Those people, the last thing of family the angel could turn too, the only once left and he became useless to them.  
Castiel still didn’t understood why he couldn’t get the connection to the boys he was so used to. Instead he had to leave it to theses british hunters Dean disliked so much and to the boys themselves. And they did it.  
Castiel faced, not for the first time, the struggle of finding his purpose in this familys life and although he was more than thankful to be allowed within he felt as an outsider unworthy for what ever reason.

Dean might was right, one or two hours away from research and Demons and Archangels wouldn’t hurt, probably.  
So Castiel did what he once was used to, what he liked the most.  
He walked amongst human.  
He went onto the street, strolling in this clear autumn night, watching his fathers creation, watching them living their lives. It always had eased the Angel observing humans like this.  
For eons he wasn’t allowed on earth, just watched from above but since his times down here, Castiel liked to be close to this energy, to this fascinating creatures he once just overlooked but not realized at all.  
The Angle walked for hours, time isn’t relevant even though he’d get used to it living with humans.  
But finally he settled down on two stairs in front of a run down door in a small side street.  
Close enough to the main street to still be able to watch the busy drive but far away to stay on its own, in silent. Like Castiel was used to in his days at the garrison, in his heavens command on the edge between the human world and heaven.  
The backstreet was empty, aside some trash canes, and the air was chilly but as an Angle Castiel didn’t mind.  
At least this was left for him, he still doesn’t feel the temperature or bother with it.  
He watched the door he leaned on. It looked even more run down from near. He registered details he wouldn’t have realised years ago in his early days down here.  
The rusty metal was plastered with old posters and stickers, the door lock filled with gum and some tape. It must have been a while since some one had walked through it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sam got the mail from Cass and the message from Dean at the same time. Dean was telling him to get his stuff because Cass maybe got a case and that he would send the information’s. The same, Sam was sure, the Angels send to his Brothers Account.  
Since Castiel had worked with both brothers on single missions on there own while keeping it a secret from the other one, the Angel has decided to not come between them that way again and started to share every thing with both Boys on an instant.  
Sam smiled got his bag and the data media he’d saved some of the lore on.  
Stuff he didn’t like to download on the cloud, just in case.  
The bunker, the lore, holds information’s which could really cause a lot of harm in wrong hands.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Cass looked at the clear sky, his hands folded and leaned on his knees.  
Although he couldn’t see the stars, the Angel smiled.  
It was sad and calm at the same time. A moment of balance of the things he’s lost, the things he’s got. A moment of silent and peace.

“Hey there….!”  
Castiel looked down following the unfamiliar voice.  
“Hello…” The Angel nodded in his typical way while watching the two guy’s in front.  
They were tall and dressed in suits as they looked down at the dark haired man on the stairs.  
Both looked oddly familiar for a second and the Angel felt an unknown pain in his chest.  
One of them, the dark blond asked, reaching out a hand.  
“Hey handsome, what’re you doing out here, just by yourself…..?” He gestured along the empty street.  
“Waiting for something?”  
Castiel just looked up with his nightblue eyes.  
The other man, the taller one sat down next to him facing the man in his knee length coat an the blue tie, which fit his eyes.  
“You look lonely.” The voice was gentle and calming, inviting even.  
“Do you mind if we keep you company for a bit?”  
The Angel watched the gentle smile and he did not mind having these humans around at all.  
“My name’s Dustin……” The dark blond leaned at the wall on Castiels other side and gestured at them. “………this fella is my buddy Greg.”  
“Castiel.” The Angel stated.  
The dark blond tilted his head slightly.  
“Isn’t it the name of an Angel?” He smiled and the other man add.  
“…..the Angle of Thursday, right?!”  
“I don’t know.” The Angel answered truthfully.  
It was something the humans had made up due to their incomplete knowledge about Angles in general, it didn’t bother him but he didn’t know about it either.  
“Well it is a beautiful name tho.” The taller one sitting next to Castiel mentioned his hand leant on the Angels shoulder already.  
“See buddy, sitting out here in the cold is nice and good but how about a drink.” It was the other on cheerfully asking.  
“….there’s a good bar not far and it goes on us if you’re still ok with our company….” The dark blond smiled, licking his bottom lip.  
“I would appreciate company at that point. Thank you.” Castiel answered unmoved but grateful.  
“Well then let’s move there.” The dark blond reached out his hands to help up both men sitting in front of him…

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dean paid at the desk for there room while Sam was already holding the key.  
The drive was smooth but still 5 hours on the road.  
It was too late to do any official investigations, so the usual Burger and Beer Friday evening in some small town, the brothers wouldn’t have heard of if not for a case, it would be.  
Dean yawned and stretched his body following Sam to another one of those all to well known Motel rooms.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cass was sitting between those tow strangers and some “friends” they’ve met on the bar.  
The Angel wasn’t so sure what exactly was going on but the new guys were nice and entertaining, and it was an opportunity to collect some information on human behaviour aside the two brothers brother’s he cared for.  
He’d already figured it wouldn’t be bad to get a different view from time to time.  
The other men at the counter appeared to be sales man, they said.  
They said something about insurance Castiel couldn’t completely follow but listened with interest although he wasn’t sure what kind of insurance or safety humans could probably sell or provide to others.  
The Angel was slightly surprised by the different kind of warriors that did exist on earth. He already knew Hunters, has watched a lot of Soldiers, Police, Firefighters and medical stuff, but theses sales man seemed to be a total new kind. But since they could sell security to humans without asking for a soul, they had to be, Cass guessed.  
The Angel was a bit disappointed as the sales men left, but he was still companied by  
Greg and Dustin, who constantly ordered new drinks, in different colours and tastes, for all three of them.  
The waitress brought another round of shots, Cass had seen Dean pouring down so often, always complaining that he didn’t do shots.  
Humans still seemed very complicated to the Angel but he was sure he was close to understanding them…..probably…..  
It was interesting to see that those two men seemed to be as close as the brothers Cass knew.  
But they weren’t related and they’ve watched the Angel suspicious as he’d asked them because they get along so well.  
Why they’ve looked irritated, Castiel did not understand.  
Although the alcohol did not much for the Angel he did liked the interaction that comes with it. His current companions become more relaxed with every glass the waitress brought up to them. Now the dark blond and the tall one started asking the Angel about his live. What he was doing, what he was working, if he’d a friend. And Cass had answered honestly at all of it to his best knowledge. Confused by some of the reactions he’s got in return.  
He told he was watching earth, that he tried to be a hunter but lately was following Lucifer to send him back to hell and that he indeed had a friend, two actually, who he served from time to time.  
The two men at beside him laughed, blushed, widened their eyes in surprise, maybe in disbelieve and finally they starred with growing interest and excitement.  
They are nice, Cass thought, taking another tasteless shot, mirroring his companions.

Two more rounds later the dark blond was talking about a fight with a very good friend of his and how sad he felt for not being able to talk to him or tell what he felt.  
That was something Cass could relate to as well.  
And while Greg, the tall one, shushingly rubbed his back, Cass told that he understands that. That he knew exactly how that felt and that he was sad for the dark blond as well.

They talked about Family, about feeling alone, about feeling as a misfit, about jobs and sacrifices, about hopes and wishes and about every thing in between. Only half of it made sense to the Angel but he did get the sound of all of it.  
They finally landed on alternative Behaviour and Options to prevent from feeling alone.  
Cass find out that the dark blond and the taller dark haired know each other for some years now and that they stayed together because of their identical interests and because the get along well.  
It appears they were into movies they explained to an interested Angel.  
And special movies they say.  
Something to make other people happy, well that was something Castiel liked.

The dark blond smiled at him and glanced over to his friend.  
“Hey Beautiful, you’ve ever heard of the term “Gay for pay?!”…….

\---------------------------------------------------

“I call Cass. To say we’re in.” Sam took his phone out of the jacket he’d thrown over one of the chairs.  
“Nah!” Dean interfered. “He said he might be around. He’ll show off by himself and i’ve send the Motel Address already.” He mentioned.  
“Ok…” Sam looked suspicious but did not question his brother’s words this time.  
There was not rush. They wouldn’t be able to get all information they need at this weekend at all. As long as they stayed on the right side of the law for once, he could call Cass later anyway.  
Since there was nothing else for this day Sam thought about some private research he was going on lately. And while he was activating his Notebook, Dean jumps on his bed and turned on the TV, changing channels to find some soap to relax.  
He’d given up to hide this desire from Sammy, who did roll his eyes but didn’t say anything. This way, his brother would be too distracted to pay any attention to Sam’s work on his Computer.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean leant his head on his arm, lifting himself u p bit on the pillow to get a better view before resting on the board.  
The TV was relatively new, a bit to luxury for a motel like this but who would complain about that. His nerd baby brother was already back to research as always when he’s got a table, a chair and his laptop. But Dean was thinking about to slow Sam down a bit. Knowledge was good and fine but it seems to become more of an obsession within the last months.  
The dark blond asked himself if Sammy would ever went out to have some fun if he wouldn’t force him sometimes to do though. Dean changed the channel again, he wasn’t in the mood for news or special reports, the world was going to shit, aside the monsters they were hunting, he knew that, no need to get that confirmed elsewhere.  
Their live was shitty enough although it was a bit easier lately he wondered why this was or if it was just an illusion he played on himself.  
Dean ended on a soap he wasn’t so fond off but it was a welcome distraction from there daily live.  
The dark blond raised the volume and could literally hear his younger brother rolling his eyes.  
And he liked it and smiled, making himself even more comfortable on the sheets.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sam put on small earplugs to prevent any sound, that might occurred on his research, to be heard by Dean, and opened the site he was lately used to.  
Sam felt like a teenager again, trying to hide that he was jerking off so close to his older brother, his caretaker.  
It was kind of exciting and annoying at the same time.  
Sam tried to focus again, always his brother in his eye side, just in case the older one decided to have a look the research as well.  
The side asked for ID and Password but Sam chose again the free trial. No need to get full movies he was fine with the clips, which showed enough for now.  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen stuff like that before, well only glimpse of it, and Sam never concentrated on that alone but……….since a few months, maybe long before, since the moment the Angel had expressed his deep devotion to the Winchesters, there was a curiosity that Sam needs to discover. Something he wanted to know about and to learn, the only way he was really, really good at.  
And he does.  
Again he looked up dozen of pics which implied short movies behind the links. But it took sometime to find his already favourite actor in one of them.  
That Sam had a favourite actor was something the younger Winchester had thought a lot about since it became obvious for him. But he could explain it now and he was over the first awkward guild. So he could actually enjoy some of the scenes playing in front of him.  
Still, not all of them….

\------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

______Chapter II______

Cass was falling the two men or better they ha him locked between as they walked the street to, as the dark blond had said, more comfortable place. Cass wasn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean but these two had promised to explain the term “gay for pay”.  
Cass wasn’t familiar with being paid for being happy but he might missed something here, it would t be the first time.  
It also was very interesting how different the word comforting was defined or interpreted by different human. Cass thought about his hunters.  
Both had a different definition of comfort as well.  
It also did depend on the current situation of place they’ve been at that moment.  
Since the Angel spend some time at the bunker with his humans he’d realised a lot of similarity and also a lot of differences, especially in terms of comforting.  
Dean seems to enjoy loud music but only on his own, locked in his room and shout off from reality and always with his headphones.  
Sam needed his space as well but the younger one did not seal himself away in a small room. Sam went into books and big halls, preferring others around without needing to interact.  
Dean enjoys showers, while Sam often talked about missing a bathtub, Cass remembered.

“Heh.” One of the strangers by his side took the Angels attention.  
“Where are you?” He asked, which Cass didn’t understand.  
“Here.” He answered literally as usual, being confronted with obvious situations.  
“The dark blond smiled and the dark haired on the other side chuckled.  
“I meant, what are you thinking about, you seemed lost in thoughts dear.”  
“Oh…I thought about my friends and what they liked for their comfort.” The Angel smiled openly, leaving again, unknowingly an inappropriate impression, commented by the strangers blushing.  
“Damn you’re really sweet! You know that right?!”  
The dark blond stepped closer, gently smiling and brushing his hand over the Angels cheek.  
Castiels brows knit, he wasn’t sure what that’s supposed to mean.  
The tall one stepped in his hand resting on the Angels shoulders on either side.  
“It is a compliment, to tell you that we enjoy your company, behaviour and………looks.” He leant in softly whispering the last words.  
Cass nodded slowly. “It’s like honey….?” He suggested.  
“……ah….yeah, why not…” The man answered.  
Both way to far gone in there fantasies to give a shit about the awkwardness of their prey. That might come in handy sooner or later this night.  
“What would make you feel comfortable?” Cass addressed the tall guy with the golden, grey eyes, again being rewarded with blooming red face and a smirk from the dark blond, now behind.  
Oh they would have fun tonight, maybe this would be one of the best episodes since a long time, maybe since forever.  
They had found a jewel in this blue eyed beauty and hell would they use this opportunity.  
“Ah ..well..” The tall one answered, being starred by the bluest blue eyes he’s ever seen.  
The dark blond behind Cass took out a hand cam he’d decided that would be the perfect time.  
“I…..do prefer top to feel comfortable………although I am not limited at all. I am able to relax the other way around as well…..” The tall one finished, watching the Castiel up and down, gently smiling. And again the Angel did not fully understand. But he guessed the man liked different things.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sam clicked on the latest clips but none of them was what he was looking for and those he found acceptable he’d seen so often he could easily reciprocal in anyway by now and they’d become just technical advices than desirable moments.  
Again the “join in” Button popped up, filling the screen. But this time there was another link beneath, leading to a live stream to an actual event happening right now.  
Sam read.  
– Straight’s first time – gay for pay – LIVE –  
The pixel picture shows a dark haired man’s back in a beige coloured knee long coat and another really tall on in front of him.  
WELL, that got Sam’s attention!!!  
He thought about it for just a second before he clicked on the link and gave the information of some of his fake credit cards that were desired to receive access.  
If Dean could have his Busty Asian Beauty account than this was ok, right?  
Sam rewrote his password and he was on.  
Now the Movie quality was good, a bit shaky but good never the less. There obviously was a third person filming with a hand cam. 

\----------------------------------------------------

“Hey, say your name again.” The tall dark haired told Cass, again resting his hands on the Angels shoulders.  
“I’m Castiel.” The Angel answered, obediently and polite.  
“I like the sound of that.” The tall one commented, leaning in and kissing the Angels cheek from behind.  
“………Thank you…” Cass mentioned.  
“Well Castiel? What do you like, what makes you comfortable?” The tall guy went on.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sam starred at the screen, over to his brother and back to the screen. Just a bit, panic building up in his body.  
It still could be an awkward, totally weird, random incident, Sam hoped.  
That could not be there Angel, starring at a gay porn site live stream…..that Sam was watching…..  
The younger Winchester almost jumped on this thought and Dean looked over, still laying on the bed, his bows furrowing.  
“You ok?” The dark voice questioned.  
Sam just gestured that he was fine. Which his brothers didn’t believe for a second but he went back to his earlier bought Burger.  
Who knows what his nerd brother was on again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“So sweety! You’re ok with some company to night?”  
The tall guy asked gently. And since Cass wouldn’t mind he said so.  
“Ok sexy, then let this show gets on the road..!”  
Now the other man was talking and Cass was turned by the hands on his shoulders, facing directly into the camera, curiously getting closer to look at the Objective.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“AAH!!!” Sam coughs.  
“What the??!!!!” Now Dean was really annoyed.  
His brother was odd lately.  
The dark blond looked over realising the blushed face colour on Sam.  
“Really…..Dude come on…Porn! Now!... I’m in the room man!” Dean complained.  
“I…. I’m not…. I mean…..Damn!”  
Sam just turned the notebook to show his brother.  
Before even looking, Dean covert his eyes in an over dramatically gesture.  
“Uh……gross…!” He moaned.  
“Come on dick!” Sam sounded frustrated and alarming enough for Dean to focus right back.  
So the older hunter got up, grunting a little, before walking over to the small table.  
He realised that it indeed was a porn a side but none of the kind he’d expected.  
“WHAt…?..... Is this….you wanna talk about something?”  
Dean looked sceptical at his little brother.  
“Watch!!” Sam commanded, already really pissed by the other hunter’s behaviour.  
So Dean did, obviously not sure what this was for….  
But his face changed immediately as he seems too realise. And he moved way closer.  
“What…THAT’s CASS?!”  
He almost yelled, starring back on Sam. The younger one flinched and nodded.  
“Shit!!............Is this…..? I mean?!” Dean watched again the scenes playing on the screen.  
Sam unplugged the earphones so his brother could hear as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Both strangers had put there arms around the Angels shoulders leading him to a Motel. While the tall one guide him on, the dark blond stayed back a moment, filming the two man walking away, while he was giving a comment to the camera himself.  
“Guy’s stayed tuned we’ll just get a room for our jewel and be right back for the real action. And I personal am extremely excited how this cutie will be in bed….So see ya in 5-10min. Get your tissues that’ll be hot!”  
He smirked at the camera and gives himself a grip on his bulge as the picture got shaky and than went off, leaving a “stayed tuned” message with a dancing dick on the computer screen.  
Dean was still frozen on his spots. How the hell did the Angel stepped into that?! His brain tries to process. He reads the sides name and shivered uncomfortable.  
“Gay ….for pay?!” He looked at Sam in disbelieve. 

The younger one was already looking up the Motel name that was shown shortly displayed as the camera went down. “Got it!” he called on his feed before Dean could actually process all that was going on. But as Sam shout to go, Dean was fast, right behind, after shutting down the laptop.  
Luckily it was at the town they stayed in right now.  
Sam had loaded the side on the phone trying to find a spot around that looking familiar, and to be informed when they start again. Part of him hoping that this never happened while another, way more curious part, already fantasised how the Angel would be bend over and fucked by those assholes.  
Dean was focused on driving while Sam worked the Navigation app, he didn’t like to use this, they could be found easily this way, but they needed to hurry to find the Motel… 

Although Dean was driving he couldn’t avoid starring at his brother, who was watching his phone and the GPS.  
Till Sam finally got enough of the stares.  
“Ok…… get it over with!”  
He turned to look at Dean whose view was back on the street. He was biting nervously on the inside of his lower lip.  
“…So…” Dean started. “…gay porn…… I mean it’s ….ok……..i’m fine……it’s just….”  
The dark blond struggled finding words.  
Sam waited, holding back his amusement about this rare insecurity, but now just wasn’t the time.  
“Yeah Dean. GAYYYyyyyyy porn……!” The younger one pronounced every letter intensely on purpose.  
“….and it’s not about you…” Sam went on, turning back at his phone checking for new updates….  
“…..now and then I do enjoys that ok?!..”  
Sam lied, closing his stating, all cleared out in his opinions.  
Dean starred back at the younger one, hard swallowing.  
Sam was never someone who shared about himself but actually Dean was shocked…  
It didn’t matter how his brother spared his free time as long as he did not went back on Demon blood or other stuff but….  
At least him, at least his older brother should have known about that…. Dean was hurt and disappointed about himself. How could slip that his attention.  
Wasn’t he the one supposed to know every thing about his brother, his Sammy. Wasn’t he the one supposed to protect Sam, to help him carry every burden, to be the one the younger one could turn to in times of need and questions…  
When did it started? How, with whom did his brother tried……….. Dean shook his head that wasn’t what he wanted to know to be fairly truth.  
But realising that there was a whole world of experiences Sam had made on his own, had lived through and managed as well without Dean even knowing, was like loosing ground for the older one.  
Realizing that there was so much Dean wasn’t able to control was terrifying and ripped open the small barrier the dark blond had build up to avoid these obvious facts.  
But now the damn broke and Dean really struggled as his old, over protective, controlling, self growled in his distant mind.

“Dean!”  
Sam grabbed at the steering wheel, only to get slapped right away. Dean was reacting by his typical reflex when ever some one got close with his hands.  
And Dean led Baby back on the track and hit the gas again.  
Sam was right, this wasn’t about him and he needed to get it together and to handle his own problems later.  
Now they had to find the stupid Angel….

\--------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done Done Done.........!!!!! YEAH!!!! *Dance around* one more finished...... *bounc*bounc*bounc*  
> Not as hoped but since the characters got a say in it.......... 
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it. despite the baaaaaaaaaaaaad english... ^^)

______Chapter III______  


“What’s gotten into him?! ……… This stupid….”  
Dean was swearing in anger but Sam knew it was mostly out of confusion. But Sam had to admit, he was a bit off about their ally appearing on a gay porn site, himself.  
It confuses him as well, just probably not the same way it was affecting his brother……., Sam thought.  
He brushed his hairs out of the face and looked the site up on his phone.  
It hadn’t been updated yet, the younger Winchester noticed relieved, or disappointed, he wasn’t really sure to his own surprise.  
Sam could feel how his mind started wandering, imagine some inappropriate situations the Angel could have stepped into as well.  
And all of them ended the same, Sam blushed imperceptible.

\-----------------------------------------------

Cass watched as the two men gathered the key to a double room, something he was already used too, knowing the Winchesters. This was part of their life and the Angel thought about how common it could be around human to do that.  
To spend time In such locations. Cass looked at the ceiling, following a small crack and watching small parts of mortar falling out of it, not enough for humans to see tho.  
His attention snapped back as one of the men he was with, rest his arm around his shoulders. Even though Cass vessel wasn’t small the man overtopped him easily by a head length. The Angel smiled.  
“Whats up buddy?” The guy asked curious watching the beauty in his arm.  
“I thought about my friends. Their build is similar to yours.” Cass stated the fact. Leaving the two strangers blushed without reason.  
“Hm ….hey……. Did you do that often?” The tall man asked.  
The Angel looked up with his unbelievable blue eyes, tilting his head in question.  
“Doing what?” His words so innocent and naïve, awakening his companions dicks within a glimpse. Jeez they would have a great night with this man.

Again the tall one took the lead and guided Cass through the hall checking out if he could see his ass even covered by the beige trench, which he found damn cute and so old fashioned.  
The dark blond stayed back, again using the hand cam in a small corner to give an update on their site on how things are going.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sam updated again and froze obviously.  
“WHAT?!” Dean turned, realising the small signals of his brothers body.  
“It’s updated…….”  
Sam watched the small clip, trying to focus on the background, the signs and details he maybe could use to find their friend, their Angel.  
“You’ve got something?” The dark blond asked nervous, hitting the gas even more.  
“Why was he in town and did not……………Why didn’t he appeared like always, what is with him…….?” Dean questioned, trying to sound angry but Sam could hear that his brother was worried. Sam checked the navi, it would take maybe twenty minutes to get there, enough time for Cass or the other to get in trouble.  
It seems if Dean thought the same as he passed the crossroad on red light almost hitting another car from left.  
Sam looked at him.  
“Shut up!” Was all Dean had to say, concentrating on the road ahead.  
“He is fine…” Sam tried.  
“And we won’t be of any help if we don’t get there.” He warned.  
Dean gritted his teeth, he knew his brother was right but just thinking about what these assholes would do to his Castiel…………………  
His own thoughts frightened the hunter he couldn’t place them.  
“yeah……..” The dark blond let out, assuring himself. 

18min……

\-------------------------------------------------

Cass followed the men into the room, observing how the dark blond started to install some equip as the tall one lead him to one of the bed’s sitting both of them down.  
“Tell me something about you Castiel. You’re quite fascinating. Where do you come from, what do you do for a living….?” The tall man started slowly pulling off the angels trenchcoat…, constantly watched through the camera from the other side of the room as his partner worked on the focus and other details.  
But Castiel just repeated what he had already told them, something about heaven and hell, Lucifer and Angels….. And the tall dark haired chuckled, blamed it on the drinks they had have earlier. He doesn’t care his hand already cupping the blue eyed’s cheek slowly pulling him closer.

\------------------------------------------------

10min……

Sam made a sound Dean had never heard from his brother before…. It was alarming.  
“WHATT!????” Again he turned his eyes away from the street they were on right now.  
Sam thought about hiding it but what was it good for, Dean would see something sooner or later and that would be worse.  
“ahm……they ……..have updated….”  
”AND WHAT?..........damnit Sam…WHAT?!”  
“It is live and ahm………they are about to start……”  
“STArt what?!” Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear anything but if not he couldn’t believe it either.  
Sam turned at his brother, on brow raised in question.  
“Don’t look at me like that ok …………..Im not stupid……..” Dean accelerated Baby even more.  
They were close, the system told.

\---------------------------------------------------

4min……

“Dean There!!” Sam pointed at a dark grey, lighted up, block he saw from the bridge they were crossing. If possible Dean would have turned the steering wheel and just jumped with baby down there.  
He could see the neon sign, and Sam scrolled back to the screen shot he’d taken as parts of it were shown on the stream, it fit, it was the right motel, the tall hunter hoped.  
The Impala tires squealed as Dean went off the main street as ordered by the navi.  
He’d hoped they would go right to the motel, apparently it was not.  
There was another turn and another and another, it felt as if they got further away from their destination.

\---------------------------------------------------

2min……

It was warm and tender, Castiel mused, slowly copying the other man’s moves.  
It was what the Angel had expected after his experiences with the reaper but never the less he was disappointed. The blue eyed thought about doing something wrong but he couldn’t figure out what it was.  
The mattress shifted slightly as the dark blond sat beside the two others kissing already.  
The dark blond smiled and kissed the Angels neck, slowly caressing his shoulders.  
“Now me….” He mentioned and Castiel obeyed, just turning his head to kiss the other one next to him.  
And again, it was warm, soft and gentle, it was even exciting and as his vessel proofed, arousing, but it wasn’t………….  
Castiel was disappointed, that wasn’t what he was looking for….  
As a result it had to be him doing something wrong here.  
And that was disappointing too.  
The Angel could feel the hands sliding underneath his suit jacket from behind.  
He was surrounded by warmth but not the one he’d expected. He was curious and aroused but his mind was still clear.  
He did not get lost in the contact, felt not like he wanted more like Dean had explained it would be. He didn’t felt the urge of touching back although he did, nor did he felt like he wanted to know every thing about the others, and getting closer, like Sam had told him it would feel like.  
In the End, Castiel thought, he wasn’t able to make a connection to humans at all…..

\-------------------------------------

0min……

Sam had watched the live stream, hardly trying not to show any reaction that would distract his brother again. He didn’t need to anyway, even out of his eye angle Dean could see how Sam stiffened.  
He didn’t need to know more.  
Dean was out of the car the minute Baby came to a hold the tires still sliding on the loose parking ground.  
Sam needed to hurry to keep up…., not only to prevent his brother from any stupid moves.  
As he entered the Motel, Dean was already at the reception and he was about to pull his gun. The younger one hurried to get his brothers hand and hold it down.  
They didn’t need the police showing up for some reported lunatics in a cheap motel.  
Sam stepped at the reception, his brother starring at him fiercely while he tried to lift his gun, struggling with the taller ones grip.

“Hey…..hy….” Sam started, trying to hold is Brother.  
“We are looking for a guy….”  
The receptionist looked both man up. “Yeah….i bet….” But Sam ignored it while Dean’s confusion and anger went now straight at the skinny guy behind the counter and the security glass.  
“Listen he is this high……” Sam gestured.  
“Blue eyes, old trench coat…”  
The skinny guy leaned closer… “Listen buddy I don’t know nothing about your friend ok…..”  
Now Dean stepped in, he’s got enough and in a hurry, and if he disliked something than stupid assholes between him and his goal…  
“NOW YOU LISten……..!!” The dark blond growled deeply and aggressive, even Sam winced unseen.  
“You either give us the roomnumber……….or I look up every room myself and greet your nice customers……..”  
Deans expression and voice didn’t leave no doubt he wasn’t joking, he would do it………and more.  
The skinny bastard did hesitate way to long for Dean’s taste and finally he lifted his gun, wresting from his brothers hand.  
The dark blond didn’t said anything, he just pointed the weapon through the small slit at the security front and starred at the ugly guy behind.  
“504……..” The man told nervous and Dean turned immediately, running down the hall.  
“Thank you… “ Sam tried apologetic. “No need to freak…….. we just get our friend and get off…..” He pulled out some bank notes. “This should be enough for maybe a night.” Sam guessed and handed it over, slightly smiling while the skinny guy just starred in fear.  
Sam nodded and went after his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cass lied on his back looking at the ceiling. He was counting the cracks on there as well, his angel view followed the dusk falling, flying around in the dim light of the two lamps on the nightstands.  
The tall guy was already opening his shirt and sliding the jacket suit off of the Angel while the dark blond was still caressing his neck……  
Castiel was lost in thoughts but allowed his vessel to enjoy the bit pleasure he could get out of this.  
But he got distracted suddenly, thinking he must be wrong but he could swear he knew the heavy, fast steps coming along the floor.  
Castiel got up, leaving the other men on the bed in confusion.  
“What…..? Changed your mind…..”  
But the Angel didn’t answer as the door was kicked open and his hunter stormed in.  
Cass tilted his head questioning.  
But he wasn’t less irritated as the brothers looking at him, sitting on the bed, his cloth disarranged and open.  
Both intruders needed a moment to process the view, afterwards immediately pointing at the strangers on the bed next to their Angel.  
“Dean….Sam?”  
Dean was still in a rage.  
“You’re ok?” Sam asked a bit more controlled.  
“Yes, I am fine.” Castiel answered calmly.  
“Why are you here?” He questioned what left the hunters a bit stumbling. 

“OUT!!!!”  
Dean finally commanded at the strangers he had in focus and was pointing his gun at.  
The two men slowly got up, irritated and terrified.  
The dark blond dared to asked Castiel out of curiosity.  
“That’s …your friends….” The Angel smiled and nodded.  
Dean followed them with his gun since they’d stepped out of the door and he still watched them as they went down the hallway to leave.  
The green eyes starred at the tall one who was irritatingly similar to Sam.  
He got back in the room only when he was sure they’d left.  
Dean took his gun away and so did Sam. Then the dark blond closed the splintered door, the lock still latched, before he turned toward the Angel on the bed.

“What!???? I mean …………?” Dean couldn’t get the words together.  
He was walking up and down the small room.

\------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT kinda Shid was THAT?” The dark blond yelled stressed, as they looked back at the Motel from apart.  
“…don’t know man…..” The dark haired huffed out.  
“These assholes…..!!”  
“I mean what are they……what shit is happening……?”  
Both were out of breath but they calmed down slowly.  
It was the dark haired, first getting his phone out of his jacket.  
“What you gonna do?” The dark blond asked and got a bow wiggle as he understood.  
The dark blond got his phone as well and opened the browser.  
The upcoming view was bright and clear and showing the three man at the motel room.  
“Damn they are hot….!” The dark haired stated.  
“What’s with the sound…?” Aside the pictures the stream seems to have some issues.  
It was mute.  
“Crap that limits the fun….!” The dark haired mentioned.  
“You think they will go on it?” His partner doubted but the tall one smiled. “I’ve seen this view, the butch had on his face………….. We stepped on his territory. I start to think what the cutie pie was telling maybe wasn’t so much some weird made-up story.  
I mean look at them…… Those guys, special unit material… Damn I would like to be in that room right now….” He finished and his companion smiled.  
“Let’s see if we can do something about that…..” The tall one looked at his friend who taped on his phone….  
“New equip bud……….., and a great radius as well…..”  
The dark blond grinned and taped some more as the dark blond could finally hear the dark voice of the men at the motel room.  
They even managed to zoom in some more……  
“Look at that….. the viewers went nuts…………god I hope we get a show here….”  
Both starred at their smartphones, listening, what the green eyed had to say…

\---------------------------------------------

“………….YOU………WHY DID you trust them ……….” Dean was still pacing. Sam was standing by and smiling on Cass, he did not know why but he couldn’t stop. He starred at the Angel in his deranged suit, the trenchcoat lying next to him on the bed.  
“YOU CAN NOT………….JUST GO WITH EVERYONe around….!!”  
Dean went on with his lecture.

“But they were nice………” The Angle calmly stated, looking at his hunter as Deans face completely derailed at that comment.  
Sam buried a smile and stepped in again while Dean just stood there, stunned and unable to do anything.  
“Ahm Cass………..Dean means you need to be careful, you did not know what they wanted to do….” The younger hunter tried to explain to the Angel.  
But the blue eyes looked at him in irritation.  
“They did not wanted me to participate in a sexual encounter?” He asked deadpan.  
The hunters just stood and starred their mouth gab open.  
Dean was the first who found his voice again.  
“………that?.......you….you….? Than why did you go with them?!” The dark blond couldn’t believe it.  
Cass staid calm and answered truthfully.  
“You always seemed eager to participate and encourage such situations…”  
“WHAt? …No…..” Dean stuttered.  
Sam was still smiling, he loved how Cass was able to hit the point and don’t getting it at all….  
“Cass, do you see some difference between Deans entertainment and the one you’ve chosen?” Sam tried again.  
The Angel didn’t understood what the younger hunter was talking about and Dean snapped.  
“Dude they were guys….!!!”  
Castiel looked at Sam whenever he needed confirmation that this was the point.  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
“Is this of any relevance?” The Angel asked further still not sure if this could be right.  
“…is THIS??....” Dean was again, struck by disbelieve.  
“Cass you can choose on your own…………..i mean is this really what you would choose for that….?” Dean gestured around not alone talking about the place.  
And really, Castiel thought about it, looking into nothingness for a moment.  
As he finally focused again he was shaking his head.  
Dean nodded and smiled. “…see buddy….” The dark blond was thinking about some nice chicks their Angel could have as a bed partner.  
It was Sam who interfered.  
“Cass?” Sam’s voice was soft as he stepped closer.  
“What ………..what would you choose?” The younger one was openly curious and not only that as he watched the angel, waiting for the celestial being to answer.  
The blue eyes went on Sam as he was processing the hunters words.  
And than, Cas got up and turned right towards a perplexed Dean.  
Unable to react the Hunter froze as the Angel connected their lips.  
Sam chuckled slightly but not for long as the blue eyed left Dean and repeated the same with the younger Winchester brother.  
“I have already choosen my humans.” Cass stated innocently.  
“I just didn’t know it was an option….” He finished, standing in front of the two equally irritated hunters, his hunters.

\----------------------------------------------

They’d never crossed “swords”, as brothers.... Although they did have shared some hook up’s or girlfriends separately.  
Sam didn’t seem to have that kind of thoughts, or problems, or even hesitations Dean realised.  
His brother smiled at Castiel, almost shyly getting closer while the dark blond was still frozen at his place.  
Castiel smiled back, somehow getting confidence out of the younger Winchester reaction.  
Dean was confused. Was this always there, this connection he could see right now?  
Of course Sam liked the Angel, always have since their first awkward meeting.  
Of course Dean had realised that Sam not only liked the Angel, it always seemed as if he was worshipping the celestial being. Always treating him like a fragile treasure. But Dean knew what his brother was capable of if he wanted someone to follow him. The dark blond had seen, experienced it himself, but around the Angel his Sammy was always kind of bowing, at least when Dean was around.  
His brother was acting around Cass as if he was trying to get back a spooked pet’s trust.  
And now?  
Dean starred at the scene playing in front of him.  
Sam hesitated for am moment before he slowly reached out to touch the Angel. Dean realised terrified, that his brother did not do it out of ulterior intentions but with sexual expectations.  
And Castiel, didn’t move, his head tilted but he just waited to be touched by Sam.  
Dean watched as his brothers huge hand cupped the Angels cheek….

Cass leaned into the humans touch, exhausted and relieved as Sam closed the last gab between them, cupping the other side of the Angels face and kissing him in front of Dean, who still hadn’t moved at all……….

“cass………” Sam whispered into the kiss, slowly intensifying the connection.  
And Castiel, he answered just as eager as he was kissed by the younger Winchester.  
Dean faced away, still not moving otherwise.  
But he couldn’t turn off the moans and gasps that were filling the room…..  
It wasn’t right, Dean thought, that wasn’t right………….  
Sam hadn’t lost any time, he was already undressing their Angel, peeling of his suit jacket and tie as the green eyes looked up again.

“SAM!” Dean finally got out.  
His harsh shout hit his brother and left him wincing. Sam stopped immediately, starring at the Angel in his hands.  
But Castiel did not look like he hadn’t enjoyed their interaction.  
It was the hand on his shoulder that brought Sam back into reality, reminding him of his older brother who was there as well.  
Sam was slightly pushed aside realising his semi erection right now.  
But Dean didn’t care, he walked past his brother, already reaching out for Cass.  
The Angels face was flushed, his eyes glowing and his gorgeous lips slightly parted. He looked uneasy at the dark blond hunter, unsure what to expect……….  
Sam watched from the sideline as his brother stopped right in front of the Angel, studying his face.

“…cass…..” Dean sounded sorry…but Castiel just smiled at him in his usual calming, shushing and forgiving way Sam always sees whenever his brother and the Angel where communicating in silence.  
The dark blonds fingers just hovered over the pale skin as he locked eyes with the Angel and finally leaned their forehead together…., pausing in that, deep connection. Sam watched this as an outsider, an Intruder of their world………  
He slowly stepped back.  
But Dean did realise his brother moving away.  
“STAY!”  
It sounded harsher as intended.  
Dean took a breath his green eyes still locked with the Angels blue.  
Castiel nodded slightly before Dean turned, facing his nervous brother.  
Sam did not know what would happen but he didn’t, really didn’t want to loose this opportunity. He wanted to be as close as possible to Castiel, he wanted to share something similar with this god send miracle as his brother could call his own.  
Sam didn’t wanted to be separated, didn’t wanted to be left out.  
The tall hunter started to tremble to become desperate. He was willing to accept every punishment as long as he wouldn’t have to leave.  
“Im sorry….Dean I…..” Sam watched his brother apologetic. “Please….I….sorry…please I!”  
Dean starred in irritation till Cass lead him closer, assuring him just by being there.  
“Sammy!!!” Dean stopped the younger ones bubbling. He looked up, an insecure smile on his full lips.  
“It’s ok…………” Dean said subdue.  
And it was all that Sam needed. His tensioned body kind of collapsed as he jerked forward and pulled Dean at his board chest. Immediately colliding their lips, like he was drowning and Dean the only air to breath….  
Sam rocked their body’s together almost tearing Dean of his feet.  
“…FUCK…!” Was all Dean could get out, pulling on his brothers Flannel, trying to hold himself up.  
Castiel watched them with interest.  
“dean…..” Sam gasped, grinding his body down onto the older one.  
“Shit………….yesss…!” Dean barely slurred……feeling their crotch touching.  
“…sam…Sam ah…..! god!!...... Sammy!”  
Dean finally got out, breaking the kiss.  
Both brothers breathed heavily looking at each other.  
“So….Cass….huh?!” Dean teased and enjoyed the blushing response from the younger one.  
“So, ….not Cass…huh?!” Sam countered.  
Both brothers awkwardly smiled at each other before turning at the Angel in unison…..  
Dean walked over, grabbing Castiels neck, pulling him in for the most arousing, exhilarating, deep kiss Sam had ever seen.  
They fit so perfectly.  
Sam smiled as Cass opened his blue eyes reaching out for him.  
And the younger Winchester followed, stepping behind their Angel, his hand sliding down at Castiels sides…  
Oh how he wanted to pull him up just directing the celestial being every way he’d fantasised he would.  
Dean by his side, guiding, holding, fucking him!  
Sam’s dick twitched on that thoughts, leaking precum and wetting his jeans.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean tried to calm his breath, watching his Angel exploring his brother. Cass seemed to note any molecule Sam was made of, carefully touching, tasting and licking at it.  
The dark blond smiled seeing Sam in such bliss, so far gone.  
He got back hat his blue eyed kneeling right behind him, following the pale back down with his rough hands, getting rewarded with a vibrating purrr by angel voice and a shiver out of the human vessel. Dean grabbed Castiels waist pulling him even closer, his full grown length sliding within the Angels crack, between his buttcheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Holy crap…. They are amazing…..! 20000 new hits in 30min! 300 new subscribers! Man jackpot!”  
The dark blond high fifed his companion, who had eyed him lewdly since a few minutes.  
“yeahhh!” The tall dark haired licked his lips moving closer…..  
“How….about….?” He didn’t need to finish as the dark blond turned and allowed his partner to have his way.  
The fewer counter raised up more and more.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam laid back, his chest raised up and lowered down fast as he breathed trough his arousal.  
Cass had left him as Dean had lifted his upper body to be able to kiss the angel again.  
So Sam was stroking his, from the Angels mouth, wet dick watching Cass and his brother slowly moving their bodys.  
He could tell that Dean was close but didn’t intend to finish it yet. Instead he focused on Cass who was more packed than expected, not that Sam had thought about.  
This behaviour was something Sam loved and hated thinking on the older one.  
Giving all of himself to other till giving up his own needs was something Dean was great at, always had rolled on his whole life.  
At least, as it comes to Cass, Sam didn’t mind.  
He watched how their Angel let go, closing his eyes leaving everything to the dark blond who was kissing and biting his neck and shoulders.  
That’s how a blessed Angel looked like Sam assessed with awe, stroking himself more forcefully.

Dean opened his green eyes watching his surprised brother while he was still caressing the Angels skin.  
Sam locked their eyes, he knew his brother was thinking about something.  
The dark blond rest his chin on Castiels shoulder and hold the other mans body close.  
“Cass……… look at him.” The hunters deep voice vibrated in the heated air, and the Angel obeyed without any hesitation. His blue eyes looked lovingly at his other human.  
Dean kissed the Angels neck.  
“You wanna do me a favour?” He asked almost whispering on the warmth skin, his lips only touching feather light.  
Cass licked his plump lips, nodding at the request Dean was giving him without Sam being able to hear.  
Dean than get his attention back at his brother.  
“Heh…baby boy…..” Sam thought he should be offended at that calling but he wasn’t, instead it was a god damn turn on, his dick was showing him by leaking incredibly.  
Dean smiled at that and reached out to touch his brothers tip.  
Sam gulped heavily and couldn’t avoid the moan leaving his throat at the contact.  
Cass had moved out of the older Winchesters hold and was crawling over again. He steadied himself on all four above Sam and looked down on him.  
Dean had thought about giving Sam the first try but in the end he couldn’t. His brother would have the Angel, no question but the first ride belonged to him he’d decided. But he wanted his brother to see, to feel and to be able to reach the Angel while Dean was doing him. For some reason just imagining this display of domination was driving the dark blond crazy…..  
He’d never thought he would get off to something like that, but to be fair he’d never thought he would fuck with his best friend and his brother, as well….  
There were a lot new findings this night.  
Dean lined up behind Castiel who had, like expected, started to plunder Sam’s mouth, holding himself on the younger ones broad shoulders.  
Sam was now stroking himself erratically, moaning and gasping under his own hands.  
“…hn….cass…….ah..n” Sam was overwhelmed, the tall hunter did not know where to turn, what to do as he felt the Angel rocking forward while kissing him. A small surprised sound leaving Castiel as Dean entered him and started thrusting into the tight Angel ass.  
He did not break the kiss with Sam once, even hold there twisting tongues as Dean speed up the pace and was slamming hard at an in their ally.  
Sam needed to grip his cock to stop his orgasm, being rocked by his brothers moves, fucking the Angel, as well.  
Finally Cass needed to break the kiss, still holding onto Sam’s shoulders, his lips leaning on the younger ones cheek. He was so close, Sam thought, moaning at the hot breath caressing his skin. Cass was giving little sounds of pleasure when ever his body was rocked forward and Sam was in heaven. “…..cass……so hot………..you’re beautiful….. “ Sam was praising while Dean was trying to get even deeper with any thrust.  
“Cassss….” The dark blond growled damn close to his relieve and speeding up once more.  
The Angel hissed at that move and clawed into the younger once shoulders he was still leaning on, ass up and face close to Sam.  
“……ah….so…good…” The tall hunter praised and moaned and grabbed the Angels hair with his free hand, turning him slightly for another deep, breathtaking kiss, listening to the sound of slapping skin.  
“….don’t cum…..cass I want you too…..” Sam was whispering between kisses and the Angel nodded. His face flushed and the blue eyes glowing.  
“…yes……..hn……ah…..”  
He huffed out in his deep hoarse voice…….  
Dean has become louder within the last few thrusts.  
Praising and calling out the Angels name in so many versions. Sam chuckled on that, trying hard to not loose it himself.  
One hand had moved to Castiels rock hard dick, feeling it bouncing being fucked hard and fast from behind.  
“….god….Cass……….so good………..” Sam praised as Dean growled long and deep as he emptied himself deep within the Angels male vessel. Marking him finally as his own.  
“…ahhh sam……dean….” Cass got out as the younger Winchester painfully prevent him from coming himself.  
Dean rocked slowly forward a few more times, riding out his orgasm, slightly scratching the Angels back with his nails, one hand still holding the blue eyed’s hips in a tight grip, probably leaving bruises.  
Meanwhile Sam was kissing the Angel gently, slowly, calming and oh so deep….  
Cass finally lifted his upper body on shaky arms as Dean slowly slipped out with a last sigh and gently caressing his angel buddys ass.  
The angel was exhausted but not done and desperately searching for friction, he moved his hips, his whole body in imagined thrust forward on his own….as Sam’s hands went along his arms to steady him more, his sides and finally holding him on his hips as well.  
Dean leaned over the Angel again fondling his back and sides so that the brothers fingers touched now and then.  
The dark blond kissed Castiels ear, his neck and back all over. Gently thanking him for all he was, and willing to give, the hunters breath hot on the oversensitive skin white.  
But Sam didn’t want to wait much longer he directed the Angel a bit further over his spread out body underneath, holding Castiel with his iron grip.  
“…..can…you……….please…..” The younger hunter begged. And again, without hesitation the Angel obeyed, positioning his hips over Sam’s immense erection and lowering down immediately.  
Cass gasped at the new shape and size, his head falling back and his mouth getting captured directly by Dean, who’d watched every move.  
Sam moaned not only feeling the still tight Angel ass but also his brothers cum slicking him up from the inside.  
Castiel is bending his back with ease as Sam started thrusting up, slamming the Angels hips down while Dean his holding the dark, slightly curled hairs, pulling the head back and taking his kiss, swallowing the sounds the Angel is making.

Sam wouldn’t last long he knew and even the Angel is having a literally “hard” time holding back as Dean left him to get down, turning to his brother who is thrusting his hips up in a fast, hard pace.  
Both looked at each other as they finally shared another kiss, watched again by their Angel riding Sam.  
The dark blond cups his brothers cheek turning him into his direction with one hand while the other one is busy fondling the younger ones nipples, pinching and squeezing them, turning Sam on even more.  
“…..fuck him…..sammy….” Dean commands between kisses and his brother obeys, thrusting up even harder leaving the Angel squirming and moaning in pleasure.  
Cass leant forward a bit to slightly change his position and Sam uses the opportunity, pulling the other man’s body at his chest, still thrusting in him, holding him almost painfully tight and giving Castiels cock the wanted friction between their bodys.  
Sam his thrusting forcefully into their Angel and Dean, lying next to them, is watching, licking his lips just observing his brother in action.  
Cass is barely holding it anymore and something about that is turning on Dean tremendously.  
The Angel isn’t moaning anymore just letting out weak sounds the dark blond loves already.  
Sam’s strong arms tightened even more as if to melt them together somehow while thrusting a few more times till Cass cries out Sam’s name……….loud an clear directly followed by a last sighed moan as he went limp on the younger hunters body, just allowing Sam to use him for his orgasm. And this one hits hard……., harder than the younger hunter had ever experienced before….. The Angels stays still as his second human rode out his relieve and the spasm of his muscles in lazy last thrusts….  
Both can feel the hot fluid running down, out of Castiels body and on Sam’s cock and wetting their belly’s.  
The Angel smiled down on the his beautiful hunter, cupping his cheeks and kissing him again before he turns to Dean, kissing him, still deeply connected with Sam.  
“…..hmmm…….now, i…understand…..” The blue eyed stated, lovingly looking between his beloved humans.  
“……..That is……hn……mmmm…..what you’ve talked …..about…” Castiel is sure, his body slightly stretching enjoying the caressing hands of both brothers massaging and fondling him all over.

Sam slipped out as his erection slowly ebbed away… and immediately there is a small of whit cum streaming down the angels inner thighs but he doesn’t seem to care, again kissing Dean and Sam, who ever is in reach or free…..  
After a while Sam is rolling the Angels off of his body and positioning him between his brother and himself.

Dean is hovering over the heaven warriors chest, leaving sweet little kisses on the Angels forehead, cheeks and lips. “You’re ok?” He asked lovingly.  
Sam is watching this sweet interaction and again surprised to see his brother like this, hoping to get it more often. The Angel is nodding. “How are you?” He is asking both men.  
Sam blushes and Dean chuckles seeing that. “We’re good…Right?” He looks at his sibling and Sam nods. And hell was he good….his whole body was still vibrating in the after glow of the bliss he’d have seconds ago…..

\--------------------------------------------------

Cass is stepping at the door before either of the other two men on the bed could even react or stop him from doing so.  
It had knocked, of course is the Angel going to open.

Dean froze as Cass is greeting the strangers they had chased away some hours ago….. The dark blond covered his naked body in a reflex, pulling up the blanket.  
Sam is slightly blushing but his body tensed in alarm.  
The tall dark haired at the door grinned lewdly at the men in the background, greeting them by winking at them. Meanwhile the dark blond greets Cass sweetly taking his hand and lifting it to his lips. “You were beautiful……!” He praised honestly watching at the blue eyes.  
Castiel does not understand.  
The tall one stepped further into the room and Dean is already preparing to fight, but instead of getting closer to them the tall stranger went straight to the other corner of the room and to Dean’s terror is lifting a small camera and unplugging it from the cables.  
The dark haired turned after finishing and taken all the stuff they’d left before.  
He is scanning the half naked men on the bed.  
“Man, you three made a big show………that was the hottest thing I’ve seen in a long time..” He praised, to the Winchesters displease. “You were awesome…..” The tall stranger finished.  
The dark blond is still standing at the door, watching the beautiful males as well but turning back to Castiel. “We thought you should get your proportion of last nights live stream…..” He smiled at the Angel and handed him a pile of cash, gently holding his elegant hands.  
Again Cass does not understand but he takes the money as the tall one stepped behind him, bowing down to kiss the blue eyes cheek, whispering close to his ear….. “If you ever need company,…” He took out a small card and handed it over as well. “…..call us ………..and maybe, bring your friends….”  
Suddenly there is a deep, warning growl from behind.  
Dean had got up even naked as he was, his body is tense and ready to attack. They had touched his Angel. No one aside his brother is allowed to touch him.  
Sam is slightly smiling watching brother making a claim again.  
The strangers just smiled and leave more hurried, but winking one last time at the beautiful blue eyed they’d found on the street.

Dean seemed really pissed as he steps up to Castiel who is only wearing his whit suit shirt. The Angel looks at the hunter, scanning his face, looking for something……that would help him figure out what he would have to expect now.  
Obviously he’d done something wrong again…..  
Dean stops right in front of the celestial creature. And in his best big brother voice Sam had ever heard, he is pointing at Cass and lecturing the Angel to never ever follow some strangers again…… before the dark blond grabs the dark haired and pulled him in for another kiss. Deep and gently, claiming him, telling him wordless that he belongs to them and only them…..  
And the Angel is answering.  
While Sam is counting how much money they could get doing this on camera, just now and then………..

Fine…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by……
> 
> Bea Plebe @PlebeianMenace  
> Wonder how much money J2M could raise if they sold a 5 minute video of the three of them making out? #JIBCON #EndWorldHunger
> 
> After jibcon this question is neede…. ^^) and it fits the story as the porn side went nuts having those three making out……..


End file.
